The Power of the Heart. Part 1.
by Chiparoo
Summary: My first Pokemon ficcie... Ummmm... Not much romance yet... It kind of stinks... It's an AAMRN... Misty's POV... Oh the heck with it!! Just read it!!! *walks away mumbling something about how awful she is with summaries*
1. Part 1.

The Power of the Heart.

Part 1.

Disclaimer: Okay, what idiot could ever think that *I* own Pokemon? Come on, get real. NOT ON YOUR LIFE. Get the picture?

(This is in Misty's point of view)

Cold. Tired. Miserable. Hungry. Ever had one of those days? Yeah, thought so. Well, just happens that SOMEONE got us lost, AGAIN. I like sitting by the fire, but I DON'T like to not know where the heck I am. But I'm much too tired, cold, miserable, and hungry to yell at him today. That's right. I'll just yell at him TOMORROW. 

There he goes... Blabbing on and on and on and on about something or other. Someday, I SWEAR, I'm gonna tape his mouth shut. Now I've got a headache. But look at that. STILL blabbing. Oh, and look. We've moved from pokemon to the overusage of dishwasher soap. Yes, a bolt of lightning should strike me any minute now. Oh, good lord Ash, shut UP! Time I took some action. 

"Maybe, if you keep your mouth SHUT for a change, you and Brock wouldn't be having an argument about DISHWASHER SOAP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!" I told him.

Ash just rolled his eyes. "You lookin for a fight, Misty?" he said calmly and unamused.

"No, just lookin for some shut-eye," I yawned. "And maybe even a little food." I could hear his stomach grumble. He must be hungry too.

"Yeah, fooooood..." he smiled dreamily. He then paused and stared at Togepi for a moment. He smiled. "It's foooooood..."

"Huh?" I then realized what he was staring at. "Oh no... NO YOU DON'T!!!! WE ARE NOT EATING TOGEPI FOR DINNER!!!"

He grinned and licked his lips. "Scrambled eggs... Fried eggs... Mmmmm... Or maybe hard-boiled eggs..."

I growled at him. "I TOLD YOU, ASH, YOU AREN'T GETTING THE EGG!!!!! SO JUST... Eh... Ummm... QUIT STARING AT LIKE IT'S YOUR LONG LOST BROTHER!!!!!!"

His grin widened. "Nope. It's my long lost MEEEEEEEEAL... Where have you been all my life????"

"ASH!!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" I told him, waving my hand in front of his face. 

That's when Brock came into the picture... "Yeeeesssss, Ash... Cleeeeeaaaaarrr your mind of everything... Let your soul be free... Let it flyyyyy loosely with the winnnnnd..."

Ash's grin dropped like cow dung. "What the heck?"

It was my turn to grin. "Looks like Brock has started his 'meditation' training."

Ash sweatdropped. "Uuuuuh... Does that mean he's going to start 'humming' in his sleep?"

I giggled. "I don't know. Your problem, not mine."

Ash just groaned. "Great. I get to wake up every two minutes to smack him so he'll shut up. And for what? SO HE CAN START 'HUMMING' AGAIN!!!!!! THIS STINKS!!!!!" 

"I must be in touch with my inner self. Find the good-natured person that lurks within." Brock started to that 'hum' thing. "Hummmm... Hummmmmm... Hummmm... Hummm..."

"OH, PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash grumbled.

I laughed. He's kind of... Cute... When he's tired... "What 'good-natured' person,

Brock?"

"The onnnnne that luurrrks within..." he replied.

Ash groaned again while I burst out laughing. Talk about a Kodac moment!!!!! This has GOT to be a photographer's dream come true!!!!! Brock, trying to get in touch with his "inner self". Ash, looking like a lion about to attack the prey, or in this case, the "inner self" of Brock. And me, laughing like a hooligan. And to think that all this time we've been tired, cold, hungry, and miserable. I brought my hysterics to a stop to ease the pain of my stomach. 

I got up. "I'm gettin to bed you guys." I said as my eyelids became heavier. 

"G'night, Misty." Ash said, his eyes drooping a bit too.

"Good night, Ash." I winked at him and giggled, "Don't let Brock's 'inner self' bite."

He groaned again, rolled his eyes, and glanced at Brock who appeared to be having a conversation with his so-called 'inner self'. "Yeah, whatever. Maybe I can ship him to Alaska. There will be PLENTY of room for his 'inner self' to come out in Alaska..."

I yawned and waved goodnight one final time as I slipped quietly into my sleeping bag. Maybe I won't yell at him tomorrow... I smiled and drifted off into my dreams.

End of Part 1.

It stinks, am I right? Yeah, but I'm rusty. So give me some time and it'll all come back to me. I think I REALLY screwed this one up. I haven't even thought out the next part. -.-;;; Maybe it will be better than this one. Not much romance, yet. Sorry. I'm getting there... It'll happen soon... So, chill out. ^^;;; Be happy!! And tell me what you think. Or else... *grins evilly*


	2. Part 2.

Power of the Heart.

Part 2. 

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have to do another one or not. No, I don't own Pokemon. Happy? *shouts in case someone didn't hear* I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Now, on with the show...

(Again, Misty's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly. Ah... Nice, warm, sunshine. I heard my stomach growl. Yick. I still haven't had anything to eat. I felt something poking me. I turned around. What the heck???? "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I must of scared the living daylights out of Ash because he practically had a heart attack!! "WHAT IS IT???!!! WHAT IS IT????!!!! PIKACHU!!! THUNDERSHOCK!!!!! NOOWWW!!!"

After I got fried by Pikachu, Ash came over to where I was sizzling and helped me up. "You okay, Misty???? WHAT HAPPENED????!!!!" he said, worried. 

"I was... being poked... by... a... a bug..." I said as I sizzled. 

He rolled his eyes. "That's it? You saw a bug and freaked, am I correct?"

I nodded. 

He sighed. "Come on, Misty. Let's see if we can un-fry you..."

I tried very hard to walk... But I did sort of a stumble-walk type thing... Stumble... Walk... Walk... Stumble... Walk... Stumble... Stumble... In the end, Ash practically had to carry me to where we were eating breakfast... Brock was fixing something, and wearing that dull little pink apron.I wonder if it's hard to cook with no eyes...Togepi was sitting on the table, eating that stuff Brock makes for the pokemon...Ash handed me a glass of water. I drank it, but it didn't help much. I think my hair was standing on end because Ash handed me a brush.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Don't mention it..." he replied.

I think Brock is having a problem with his cooking. I'm not sure what it was that we had for breakfast. Looked like slop with a side of bird crap. Maybe it had to do with his "meditation" training. I was too hungry to pass down something that at least SMELLED like food... So... I ate it!! It wasn't very tasty... In fact, I felt like spitting it all out in Brock's face, but I decided not to. At least he tried... I think. 

Ash didn't like the looks of his food too much too. He pushed it away and told Brock he wasn't hungry. Brock shrugged it off and continued eating his slop. 

I watched Ash for a while. He was trying to find the bug I saw this morning so he could catch it. He did find it, but it sort of, kind of, pinched his nose... He started wailing in pain...I looked through our medical bag and took out a band-aid. I put it on his nose and he stopped his wailing. 

"Finally..." I told him, annoyed. "I thought you would never shut up." 

He glared at me. "Thanks a lot, Misty."

I grinned and got up in his face. "Don't mention it, Ash."

He grinned too. I then did the unexpected... I kissed his nose. 

I pulled away and crawled over to my sleeping bag. He just sat there for a second, looking confused. He looked at me, then touched his nose with his finger. "Ummmmmm... Thanks????"

Again I said, "Don't mention it."

He looked at me and cocked his head. "I won't."

I sighed and layed back down onto my sleeping bag, fully un-fried. I don't know why I did, but I did. Maybe it was love... I looked at Ash who still looked confused. Love? Who me??? Naaaaaaaawwwwww... I laughed at myself nervously. Couldn't be...

End of Part 2.

Like it yet? A little more romance stuff... It still sucks, though. *sigh sigh sigh* Maybe I'll get it right NEXT time... *laughs* Not... Hmmmm... Not much of Brock's meditation... Everybody can breathe a sigh of releaf!!! *sighs with relief* Now I'm hungry... Nothing like a little food to stimulate the brain!!! Later!!! *zips off*


	3. Part 3.

Eh heh heh... Before I start I'd just like to thank all those NICE NICE NICE people who made good comments about my story. Yes, Weltall. It's ME!!! CHIPAROO THE GREAT!!!!!! *grins* Don't worry, people, I'm not usually this full of myself... *smiles and crosses her fingers behind her back* Nupe. Not at all... Oh, and sorry that these parts aren't very long... I have to write everything in a short period of time... Oooo... Lemme get this out before I explode... 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know, I know, it's not Thanksgiving yet, but I'm off now, so I just HAD to say that to all of you... *grinny grin grin* I'm just one big brag-it. LOL!!! Now... For your AAMRN delight... *cough* I mean fright. *cough*

The Power of the Heart.

Part 3.

I started to giggle. Ash was still sitting there, baffled as to what had happened. Why is that so funny??? HE'D BEEN LIKE THAT FOR THE LAST 3 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!! 

I glanced at Brock. Um, okay. **"Uuuuuhhhhh... Brock??? Hellllllllu? Ya in there?????"** I looked at Ash. **"Ash??? Are you awake??? Are you conscious? Are you ALIVE????" **

Ash came back to Earth. **"Uh, huh? What??? What did you say????"**

I rolled my eyes. **"Obviously, you don't know."**

He shrugged it off and looked at Brock. **"What's wrong with Brock?"**

**"I dunno."** I told him. **"Maybe he's going insane..."**

He laughed. Brock was dancing around banging sticks together. I sweatdropped. **"Ummmmm... Does this have anything to do with meditating? It looks like he's trying to scare the "evil spirits" away..."**

Ash grinned. **"How can he scare evil spirits away when he's an evil spirit himself???" **

I laughed. **"Yeah, an evil spirit with a lack of eyes..."**

Just then Brock did something that sounded like Tarzan who'd just stepped on a nail. **"YeEeEeAulaloIoOcAwOgA!!!!!!"** Then he did some wild bird call and ran around screaming "beef jerkey." 

**"Oh boy... This is getting weird..."** Ash said.

**"Yeah... Maybe we should..."** I cut myself off, grinned evilly, and pointed at something sitting by the firewood we collected the night before. He grinned too.

**"Great idea, Misty!!!"** he told me.

I simply smiled. **"I'm full of 'em." **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brock screamed as we dumped the ice cold water on his head. 

**"It's about time you came out of your 'split-personality' attack!!!!"** I told him.

He looked at us and smiled. **"I used to have a split-personality!!!"** he told us. **"We're okay now!!"**

I giggled. Ash laughed too. 

All of a sudden the sky turned a yellowish color and a dark figure flew across. When it was out of sight the sky went back to normal. Ash raised an eyebrow. **"What do you think THAT could of been???"**

**"I don't know. That was pretty weird... It turned the sky from blue to yellow!!! I wonder if it was a pokemon..."** I told them.

**"Yeah, that was strange. I've never heard of a pokemon that can change the color of the sky..."** Brock said in awe.

**"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhh... That was a pretty shade of yellow..."** Ash said, amazed.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. **"...A pretty shade of yellow?"** I whacked him. **"You mean no, 'if it's a pokemon, I'm gonna catch it'???? ASH, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!! And quit makin yourself sound like my grandma..."**

**"Owwww... Gosh, Mist... Ya sure can beat a guy up for makin a harmless comment!!!! At least it wasn't the... *dun dun dun* ...mallet..."**

I grinned. Yes, my magical mallet. You know, the one that always magically appears behind my back whenever I reach for it???? **"Yeah, and if you're not careful, Ashy-boy, it might just reappear to bring on the fate of our world."**

**"Uuuuhhh... Is there any way I can take a rain check on that one?"** Ash said nervously.

I giggled. **"Yes, that's right Ash... be afraid!!! BE VERY VERY AFRAID!!!!!"**

Brock cut in. **"Um, Misty, before your mallet brings the fate of the world, it may get beaten..."**

I looked at him. He was looking up at the sky. I looked up at the sky, also. So did Ash. I gasped. 

End of Part 3.

*grins evilly* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a chill pill* Sorry about that... I just HAD to torture you with the fact that I know what's going to happen, and you don't. *sweatdrops* Eh heh heh heh... Actually, you know as much as I do. I don't know what's going to happen next!!!! I'm not very happy with this chapter. *sighs* Instead of getting better, I KEEP GETTING WORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes another chill pill* How many of these things do ya have... to... take... before you... fall asleep... ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

PS This does NOT have anything to do with "Pokemon the Movie 2000". I mean, besides the fact that there are pokemon, and the same characters, and... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Part 4.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Whoever said this wouldn't be a romance? IT'S GONNA BE A ROMANCE!!!!! BE PATIENT WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits her head on a wall* *little stars appear dancing around her head* Yeeeehaaaawww!! And now... On with the... *passes out* ...show... *dies*

The Power of the Heart.

Part 4.

Disclaimer: Nope. Dun own it. I have no rights to Pokemon 'cept to watch it. So, now that we've established the fact that I dun own it, go bug somebody who does.

(Misty's POV)

I gasped. Up in the sky was a HUGE pokemon. 

"Woah!!!!!!! Watch out you guys!!!!" Brock yelled. The beast was spitting fire everywhere. It looked like it was using a fire blast attack. I gazed at it. It was so beautiful, and yet it was causing so much destruction. 

"MISTY, WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash came up behind me and pushed me out of the way of the blasts of fire. We both landed on the ground. 

"Oh my gosh..." I said, breathing heavily. "That was close!!!!!!"

Brock started running and then turned back. "Come on you guys!!!! We've gotta get out of here before that thing blasts us to bits!!!!" 

"Right!!!!" Ash and I called at the same time. It landed on the ground and started running toward us. We both ran away from it, but it kept following us, roaring like an active volcano. I slipped on a rock and fell to the ground. I looked back to see it gaining on us... 

Ash looked back and his eyes widened. He ran back and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Misty!!!! It's gaining on us!!!!" he yelled. 

I started to pant. He was holding on to my arm tightly. "ASH!!! WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed as a crashing blast of fire just missed me. His hold on my arm tightened. 

"COME ON, MISTY!!! WE GOTTA LOSE IT!!!!!" he yelled as he changed directions. I was having trouble keeping up. 

"ASH, WHERE'S BROCK?????" I yelled when I couldn't see Brock up ahead any longer. 

"I DON'T KNOW!!!! I CAN'T SEE HIM!!!! HE'LL BE FINE, MISTY!!!!! LET'S JUST WORRY ABOUT GETTING OURSELVES OUT OF THIS ALIVE!!!!!!!" he yelled back over the roaring of the great beast. 

I nodded. "OKAY!!!!!!!!" 

A light bulb seemed to have gone off in his head. "HANG ON, MISTY!!! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!!!!" he screamed. 

"ALRIGHT!!!! AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T KILL US!!!!!!!" I screamed back. "WHAT'S THE PLAN??????"

"WELL, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A FIRE-TYPE POKEMON, RIGHT???" he looked back at me as I nodded. "WELL, ALL WE NEED TO DO IS GO TO A PLACE WITH WATER, A FIRE-TYPE POKEMON'S WEAKNESS!!!" 

"YEAH, BUT WHERE DO YOU SUGGEST WE GO??????" I yelled to him. 

"I SAW A LAKE NEARBY, I THINK IT'S A GOOD CHANCE WE CAN MAKE IT TO THE LAKE BEFORE THIS THING ROASTS US!!!!!!!" he told me.

"ASH, I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!!!!!" I said, panicked. 

His grip tightened even more on my arm. "YOU CAN DO IT, MISTY!!!!! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!!!!!!!!!" 

I tried to keep up as my legs started giving out. He then took his other arm and wrapped it around my waste. "HURRY UP, MISTY!!!!!" 

I looked back at the pokemon. It kept getting closer until it was almost at our heels.

"MISTY, LOOK UP AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, a hint of relief in his voice. 

I sighed. Oh good, safety. "CAN WE MAKE IT?????" I shouted at him. 

"WE BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted back. I watched as the lake came closer and closer as we were running faster and faster. 

"OKAY, MISTY, WHEN WE GET TO THE LAKE TAKE IN A DEEP BREATH AND JUMP IN!!! ON THE COUNT OF THREE!!!!" he said, getting ready. 

I took in a deep breath and sighed. We were almost there...

"ONE!!!!!!!! TWO!!!!!!!!!!!! THREE!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as I took in a deep breath.

We both jumped.

End of Part 4. 

*cackles evilly* Another... *dun dun dun* CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, I'm evil. I liked this chapter a little better. It's not very funny, but it's a little more action-packed. I think there's also a bit more romance. I still think my first one is the best!!! *grins* So is it gettin interesting????? Huh huh huh??? TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Tell me. ^^;;; R&R pwease!!! I'll have the next part up very soon... Since I'm bored out of mind and stuck at home... -.-;;;; Blech... It's better than school, though!!!! I'M OFF I'M OFF I'M OFF!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ish free!!!!!!! G'bye!!!

~Chippy the hippie (lol...j/k)


	5. Part 5.

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Okay, I'm gonna answer some questions. Yes, very soon the title will start to have some meaning to the story. Um, the next part will come out... Right about... Now. LOL!!!!! *grins* I'm switching the story to Ash's POV. Why??? Cuz I'm strange... ^^;;;; And... *dun dun dun* ...EVIL!!! Now, on with de show... (Oh my... I've left quite a few characters out of the picture... BETTER BRING 'EM BACK IN!!!!! *rides in on one of those things that moves dirt* LOL!!! *bounces off a wall* HYPER HYPER!!!!!!! And my poor little toes are cold... *shivers* Need socks...)

The Power of the Heart.

Part 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did, but I don't. Sorry to disappoint ya!! HA!!!!! 

(ASH'S POV)

Misty and I jumped together. I was still holding onto her arm tightly. We hit the water with a splash. I must of let go of Misty's arm because I didn't feel her warmth anymore. I stayed in the water for a second, and slowly surfaced. When I felt air I took a deep breath, reopened my eyes, and searched the waters in search of Misty. 

**"Misty? Misty?? Misty, can you hear me??? Mist??!!"** I didn't spot even a slight hint of her carrot-orange hair anywhere. I then thought about that pokemon. I gasped and looked around for it. It was gone. It must of fled from the water. I realized that Pikachu and Togepi were gone. My eyes widened. **"Oh my gosh, Pikachu!"** I then remembered that I had seen Brock take Pikachu and Togepi and run. I sighed with relief. Anyways, this was no time to be thinking about Pikachu when I still didn't know if Misty was okay. 

**"Oh, wait!!!!"** I had forgotten about Misty. She still wasn't at the surface, and it was really worrying me. **"Misty!!!"** I shouted. **"Misty, can you hear me???!!!"** I waited for another minute. She still hadn't surfaced. I felt panic rush through my veins. **"MISTY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU??????!!!!!"** No answer. 

I dived down into the depths of the water. I was so scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Misty. I scanned the waters. There was no sign of her. I resurfaced to take another breath, then dived back down. I still couldn't find her. Then, realization hit me like a rock. That "thing" was probably after Misty!!! It must of... I gasped. ...taken her. 

I jumped out of the water and searched the ground for a sign of Misty. There it was. Right in front of me. The hair-piece that held up her hair was lying right in front of me... I gasped again and my eyes widened. Under it was the giant footprint of the beast.

End of Part 5.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I am SO evil. *laughs insanely* CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *stops* Eh heh heh heh... Am I good or what??? *is really REALLY bad* I didn't exactly bring the characters back IN... You just all sorta know where the ARE. Oops. Sorry about the REALLY short part. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer... I just came to the PERFECT place for a *dun dun dun* ...CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ha... haaaaaaaaaaa... *sweatdrops and cowers in a corner* I'm okay... I'm okay... Think beautiful thoughts... I am a butterfly... Flying loooooosley with the winnnnnnnnnnd... Bringing back any memories?? Of...oh, say...a fanfic of any sort???!!! *grinny grin grin* 

Please review!!! Please please please??? *smiles sweetly and makes desperate attempts to put a little halo over her head, but it just won't stay up there for some...odd...very odd...reason...*


	6. Part 6.

Haha!! Next part!! *looks around at some of the advertisements* OMG!!! I *MUST* SHOCK THE MONKEY!!! Monkey monkey monkey!! Monkeys are kool. So are doogies, and kit-cats, and little rabbies(rabbits), and wittle tiny mousies... Oh!! I saw the kyutest little doggy in a window today! I wanted to huggle it and squeeze it till it turned purple! Lucky for the doogie, it was behind glass... lol... All right, 'nuff of my stupid, silly girlish ways... This chappy will be in Ash's POV and I may switch-er-oo it over to Misty's POV... Yep. Yep yep yep. Erg, just read the stinkin thing... 

The Power of the Heart. (almost wrote "Power of the Heat" there... lol... Silliness...)

Part (erm...)6(I think).

Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon. SO STOP CALLING ME!! No, really, I'm just kidding... Naaaaaaawwwww... I don't own Pokemon. I don't know the people who own Pokemon off the top o' my head. So, you know who you are... At least I hope you do... 0.0;;;; DON'T SUE ME!!!! Who'd wanna sue this beautiful face... Not meeeeeee... *ha ha ha* 

(Ash's POV)

I gasped. It had Misty. That stupid thing that tried to cook us, had caught Misty. My lips parted slowly as I whispered her name. "Misty..."

I stood there gaping. I couldn't believe it had taken her, I really couldn't. I mean, she was right next to me. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes as I whispered her beautiful name again. I fell to the ground and broke down crying. 

I had never realized, until this very moment, exactly how much Misty actually meant to me. Even though she probably wasn't the most beautiful girl I had ever met, she had a powerful hold on me. It felt like, it felt as if...she had a hold on...on...my heart. Yes, that's it. She had a hold on part of y heart. A part I just couldn't live without. Was I...no, that's just silly... It's not possible that I could've been in...in...love...with...Misty. It just wouldn't make since. ...Or did it? 

I shook the thoughts out of my head and quieted my crying. This was not the time to stall. A life was on the line. Misty's life was on the line. I got up, dusted myself off a bit, and started to run. The night had overpowered the day, and I was feeling a tad sleepy, but I wasn't stopping for anything. 

I heard a few creepy noises while trudging my way through the night. My path was dimly lighted by the stars. I was constantly tripping and tumbling over rocks, logs, fallen branches, spraining my ankle, but I had to get to Misty. 

I paused for a moment to catch my breath. I had been calling her name for at least three hours now, but I still received no answer. I decided to rest at the foot of a tree for a bit, to see if I could hear the pokemon or her voice or anything that could direct me toward her. 

I heard several pokemon cries, but a distinct noise sounded in the distance. It didn't sound like any pokemon I had ever heard before, yet it definately wasn't Misty, nor Brock or any of my pokemon. It was almost...as if someone was singing...a beautiful...enchanting...song. I didn't recall hearing a sound like that from that Fire Type Pokemon. 

The song made me feel relaxed. It was rapidly drawing nearer. As it came to a point where it felt like it was right in front of me, I slowly opened my eyes... 

End of Part 6.

Haha!! I ended it!! Well, actually, I'm going to start the next part. I just wanted to make sure I could get this in before my mom tells me to get off the computer. Sorry that it's been a while since I've submitted stuff... I've just been REALLY busy and all... Please review!! I think this fic may take quite a few parts before I can finish it... Why, you ask?? Well, it's because... I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STINKIN THING!!! lol... That's right... NU clue... Am I good or what?? HA!! Well, I dun think there's a chance that I'll ever be as good as Erina-chan... But, who knows. After all, I'm only 12. But I DO think I'm getting a bit of my old "umph" back. Even though this part wasn't exactly "funny", it had a little more "umph". Ya know what I mean? Oh well, I better get this in so I can start the next part. Toodles! (0.0;;; Toodles?! Where the heck did I get that from???!! Woah...) 


	7. Part 7.

Oops! Took me long time create next part! Ooga ooga. *whacks everyone with her club* lol, n/m... Sorry it took such a long time for me to create the next part... I've been REALLY busy and I just sprained my ankle. :*( Ah well... It didn't hurt that bad... *crosses her fingers* Excuse me while I go wallow in self-pity... In the meantime, you can read my story! *crawls into her corner of self-pity*

The Power of the Heart.

Part 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... I envy those who do... Yada yada yada... The only character I own is Rhapsody, but she belongs to my friend Suikun from whom she was based off of... Got it yet?

(Ash's POV)

(AN: The character "Rhapsody" is based off my friend Suikun, so if ya don't like her go complain to Suikun... If ya like her, then thank ME!! lol...)

As I opened my eyes, I gasped. Standing, or floating, or whatever, before me was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. This is NOT including Misty... The creature was glowing like the sun, only a bluish light was encircling her body. She didn't seem to notice me, and she kept moving, her path lighted by a remarkable stream of blues... 

Her hair was extremely long and a bright shade of red. I could see her glittering silver-gray eyes. She was singing, but I couldn't make out any words. It was as if she were speaking a different language. Suddenly, she stopped.

She turned and looked at me, her silver eyes dancing. Her eyes widened. She stuttered something timidly, then, in a flash, was down on the ground standing beside me. "Who are you?" her voice seemed to ring. Her eyes seemed to see right through me, as if they were scanning my inner thoughts.

"I, I, I..." I straightened my posture. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet."

She giggled. "Are you a pokemon trainer?" 

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

She circled me, her eyes looking me up and down, curiously. She stopped and waited. "Well...?"

I cocked my head slightly. "Well... what?" 

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

"Er... Am I supposed to?" I asked, puzzled. 

She started to look a little impatient. "Isn't that what you humans do?"

"Uh, no?" I stepped away from her. I thought for a second and realized something. "You, you mean... You're not human?" I said, nervously.

She smiled. "Yay! I knew that one would pop up!!" she giggled, playfully. 

I sweatdropped and backed away. 

She started to lift off the ground. "Do I look human to you?"

I looked up at her. "Um, no?"

She faded away and appeared again next to me. "Do I act human?"

I shook my head. "Nuh uh."

Her eyes twinkled. "I'll give you two guesses. Am I human?"

"Um, no?" 

She clapped her hands. "Wow! First guess too!"

My eyes narrowed a bit. Was she mocking me?

She bent down to my eye level. "Next question!"

"Er... Where'd you come from?" I asked. This was a very awkward situation.

She placed a hand on her hip. "Mmmmm... I come from a kingdom, far far away."

I laughed nervously. "Oh..."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Another?"

I gulped. I had a million questions! I just didn't want to blurt them all out and make them sound offensive. I worded this one the best way possible. "Who are you?"

She stepped back and giggled. "The question that answers all."

I blinked. "Um...okay?"

She grinned at me. "I am Rhapsody, the singing pokemon goddess. I am the goddess of pokemon. I protect them. Most call me the Suicune goddess, since I originate from the suicune. My kingdom lies in the ocean. I come out of the ocean only when I since danger or struggling among the pokemon."

"Woah...deep." I said in awe. 

"Unlike you, am I right?" 

I blinked. We stood there, exchanging glances. Suddenly, her words sunk in. "Hey! Was that an insult?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so slow it's kind of cute!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?"

She laughed. "Nope. I'm taken!" (AN: Which she is BTW... *wink wink* Sorry guys...) 

We stood there, her hair gently blowing in the breeze that passed by us.

She looked up at the night sky, then looked at me. "It's late for you, isn't it?" 

I nodded, my eyes drooping. 

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked curiously.

I responded sleepily. "I can't."

She looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"I need to find Misty." I told her.

"Misty? Is she your...mate?" Rhapsody asked.

"My what? No. She's my friend." I told her, a hint of aggravation in my voice. 

She squealed. "Oh, I think we can fix that!"

"NO! We're fine just the way we are." I said angrily.

"Oh my, touchy, are we?" she said, mischievously.

I was probably cranky. I felt extreme fatigue and I was very tired. 

"Once again, Ash, was it? Why don't you go to sleep?" she asked.

"I just...can't." I replied. 

"How do you plan on helping your 'friend' if you're tired? Go to sleep." she said, sounding almost like my mother. 

"NO!! I can't!" I told her, angerily.

"Shhhh... Go to sleep, Ash. You're tired. I can see it in your eyes." she said, comfortingly. She touched my forehead and I suddenly felt weak in the knees. I couldn't withstand it anymore. I fell to the ground, fast asleep.

End of Part 7. 

Well? You like? Me like!! This part was fun... I like working with Rhapsody's character!! All that talk about sleep... makes me...sleepy...*falls onto her keyboard, snoozing* G'night everybody! Part 8 will be out soon! *crawls out of her corner of self-pity to get an ice pack* *crawls back in and falls asleep* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...


	8. Part 8.

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Next part! I have absolutely nothing to say for a change... Enjoy! *not*

The Power of the Heart.

Part 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Uh, DUH!! I own Microsoft... NO!!! I'm just kidding!! I don't own Microsoft, either. I DO own the warm little blanket I'm curled up in at the moment. So, NO STEALING!! lol...

(Hmmm... Ash's POV)

My eyes opened slightly, and I shut them again to avoid the bright sun. It was morning, and I had a really bad headache. I reopened my eyes and realized why. My head was resting on a jagged rock. Not much like the soft pillow I'm used to... I rubbed the back of my head gently as I sat up. A face appeared in front of me and I yelled and stumbled a little, my head falling back onto the jagged rock also known as "Pillow". 

"Gooood morning! Have a good sleep?" the girl asked me. 

"Well... Not exactly "good" sleep... But, yeah, it was sleep..." I replied, rubbing the soar spot on my head, again. 

She shrugged. "Sleep is sleep!"

"Yeah, and hard, pointy rocks are hard, pointy rocks..." I said, lazily. 

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Ummmmm...did you sleep on a hard, pointy rock?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

She grinned and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay, once the throbbing pain in my head goes away..." I replied.

She extended a hand out to pull me up. "We should get looking for your friend."

My eyes narrowed... "We?"

She giggled. "We."

I groaned. This would be a long day. "Rhapsody, I'm perfectly capable of handling this by myself."

"No you aren't. You don't even know what you're up against." She said, her grin fading. 

"Pikachu and I can handle anything, right Pika...? Crap." I groaned again.

Rhapsody's eyes widened. "Pika-crap?" she said, puzzled. "Is that what you call you pikachu?"

"Huh? Oh...no!" I shook my head. "We better get going." 

She nodded. "Right! We have to find your mate!"

I sighed. "My FRIEND. F-R-E-N-D."

She laughed. "F-R-I-E-N-D."

I growled. "Know-it-all." I said under my breath. 

She glowered at me. "I heard that."

"Any ideas on how to find Misty?" I asked.

She nodded and recited something under her breath. Out of midair came a silvery-blue mist. She grinned and looked at me. "Say her name."

I nodded and did as she said. "Misty Waterflower."

The mist twisted and twirled and finally came up with an image of Misty. My eyes teared up a bit and I blinked the tears back. I was happy to see she was at least alive. It was not a very good image and it slowly faded away. I couldn't see what damage was done to her, but I knew she was hurt pretty badly. 

Rhapsody put a hand on my shoulder, brought her lips next to my ear and whispered into it. "She'll be all right."

A slight smile crossed my face as I nodded. "I hope so."

"Let's get going if we want to find her, okay?" she said, trying to sound comforting.

"Okay." I said in agreement. "How do you plan on getting us there?"

Rhapsody grinned. "I am the goddess of all pokemon you know... I have my ways..." She raised her hands up into the air and recited something. When she brought her hands down, right before us stood a rapidash. 

"Pretty impressive." I said in awe.

She jumped up onto the horse. "Climb on." She motioned for me to get on behind her. I did as I was told. She whispered something to it and it started to race down the path. The path that would lead us to Misty. 

End of Part 8.

Boooooooring... This part was just that. *yawns* Don't waste your time reviewing. I already know that you're gonna say it's booooooring... Oh well. I tried. It'll get more exciting soon... Bye! 


	9. Part 9.

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Hellllllllllllu! Nexty party... Oh wait... I just got done reading Erina-chan's "Snow*flake"... Um, Chuchino? How in the WORLD do you plan to get hooked up with Venonat? 0.0;;;;; You like little furry things with big red eyes that waddles around saying "Venonat! Venonat!" all the time? Apparently so... *shudders* ~*No comment*~

****

The Power of the Heart.

Part 9.

Disclaimer: Nupe. Don't own Pokemon. Sorry to disappoint ya... ^^

(In Ash's POV...I think...)

We were on what seemed like an endless ride to nowhere. All of the sudden it started to rain. Rain turned into a downpour.

"Can't you make this thing go faster?" I said, impatiently, my hair becoming sopping wet. 

I could hear the pokemon grunt angrily. Rhapsody reached down and stroked its head. She looked back at me, slightly angered. "It's doing the best it can."

I looked up and sighed, tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. Rhapsody's eyes softened a little. "You're worried about your friend."

I nodded, silently, the rain pounding down on my body. "Yeah..."

Rhapsody turned around and murmured something. Her wet hair was blowing behind her and onto my face. "Uhhhhh... Can you do something with your hair? It's...hurting me..." I asked her.

She giggled and snapped her fingers. Her hair was now tied up in a bun on top of her head. "Better?"

I nodded. "Much." We were both silent for the next couple of minutes. She seemed content enough. I was starting to feel antsy. I started to wiggle around. 

She shifted and sighed. "Do you mind...?"

"Do I mind what? My own business? Sometimes..."

She shrugged and shut up. (AN: Boy, do I LOVE it when Suikun shuts up! Hardly ever happens though...I gotta count my blessings...lol.)

Suddenly I noticed the rapidash (AN: How in the world do you spell that? I'm too lazy to go look it up... *yawns*) stopped abruptly. I looked around. "W...w...what's going on?"

Rhapsody gulped and slid off the rapidash. "I...I...I don't know." (AN: Hee hee...s...s...stutter stutter!)

Her eyes danced about the trees, which were sprouting a green-colored mold. "I feel the presence of something."

"It's probably just a caterpie. Come on. We've got a find Mis..." I was interrupted by a howl. My eyes widened.

Rhapsody jumped back. "Hello? WHO'S THERE?!?" She shouted.

Something gigantic moved through the trees. Even in the downpour, you could hear it's huge body move. In a flash of lightning a tree was set to flames. The massive monster howled again. 

Rhapsody's eyes shot toward the fire. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like "rain too." I cocked an eyebrow in wonder, but I then remembered the fire. I looked at the tree and jumped off the rapidash. The flames were rapidly spreading. 

Rhapsody seemed to know what to do right away. She looked up into the sky and shouted as loud as she could, "SUICUNE! I NEED YOUR HELP TO DEFEAT FIRE AND FLAME! WATER POKEMON OF THE DEEP... UNITE AS ONE! SUICUNE! EMERGE!!!" 

All at once, several dog-like water pokemon jumped out from nowhere and began smothering the flames with their water attacks. The flames were everywhere and, eventually, all of them were gone. As soon as they had appeared, the pokemon disappeared into the night. 

I glanced at Rhapsody who was shivering and on her knees. She mumbled something again and stood up. She calmly walked over to me. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Fine. You?" 

"I'll live." She replied as she mounted back onto the rapidash, who was having trouble settling down. 

"Uhhhhh...Rhapsody? Where did that giant monster go?" I said breathing heavily, "...and what was that thing?

"It's gone, and its identity is nothing for you to worry about. Remember, if you hear or see lightning again, tell me, got it?" She asked.

I nodded and was about to open my mouth, when...

"No more questions. We don't have time for that anymore. We have to concentrate on the path ahead of us." She told me. 

I sighed and nodded, a ton of questions filling my head. I did (for once) manage to keep my mouth shut. My eyes slightly drooped.

"Ash, keep your eye out. We haven't seen the last of that creature." She told me, noticing my need for some shut-eye.

I nodded and yawned. "I'm awake."

"Good. Keep your eyes on the skies." She giggled. "I'm rhyming! Cool!"

"Uhhhh... yeah." I said, not amused. Just then I noticed a dark creature flying through the shadows in the sky. Sparks of lightning started to flicker violently. 

Rhapsody's eyes narrowed as I pointed towards the sky. She tensed slightly. "It's back"

End of Part 9.

HA! CLIFFHANGER!!! Am I evil, or what? Hmmm...Let's play the guessing game... Who is the creature in the story? Does anyone see where I'm going with this? Some of you sharp-eyed readers may see a trend of...let's just say... "mysterious" creatures... Some of you might have figured out what the "mysterious" creatures are... *hint hint* You already know ONE... Heh heh heh... Ooooooooo... It's so cold out here... Guess what? I bought 3 CDs today! *does a happy dance* Heehee... *sings* You're a mean one... Mr. Grinch... Lalalalala... 


	10. Part 10.

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0Man... It's FREEZING out here... My hands feel like friggin ice cubes! You'd come to think I was a snowman! Or snowwoman for that matter... Anyhow... It's the next part!! You can jump for joy, now! Oh, and, um, Mewberries, PLEASE don't lose sleep over my story! It's DEFINITELY not worth all that! OOPS! Gotta write! (lol)

The Power of the Heart.

Part 10(already?!?! -.-;;).

Disclaimer: *sings* No, I can't deny it. No, I will not try it. No no no... I DON'T OWN POKEMON!! *applause sounds in the back ground* Ooooo... *bows* Thank you! Thank you!

(In Ashy-boy's POV)

I looked up at the sky and then back down at the ground. The creature was gone, but the massive sparks of lightning continued to fly. "Where'd it go?" I asked Rhapsody.

She looked around, desperately trying to locate the monster. "I don't know. I don't see it anywhere." She slid off the rapidash.

I started to slide off, but she stopped me. 

"No. You cannot stall anymore. Your friend needs your help. You HAVE to go and find her, got it?"

I raised my hand up to shield my eyes from the pouring rain, which had started to come down harder. I nodded and watched as Rhapsody ran off into the woods. I listened for a second to see if maybe she needed my help, but all seemed to be fine. 

All of a sudden the rapidash started to run. It startled me and I fell forward, tightly hugging its neck. It looked up at me, briefly, and continued running. 

I sat in wonder, thinking about Rhapsody and the creature that was responsible for all the destruction. I thought out loud. "Pokemon aren't supposed to be evil. So was that a pokemon?"

"Yes, it was." came a voice, out of nowhere.

My eyes widened and I slowed the rapidash. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Over here."

I looked down. "Uhhhhhhhhh..."

"Hello."

I cocked my head. "Ummmmm...hi?"

It giggled. "You are Ash?"

"Yeah...how'd you know that?"

"Hunch." it replied.

"Oh. Okay." I said, completely confuzzled.

"That creature was a pokemon." it told me.

"Ummmm...okay." I replied. I looked at it. It resembled a young girl, although older than me. She had stunning blue eyes and long blonde hair that curled around her body to where she was holding it, stroking it with her soft hands. Although it was pouring rain, she seemed to stay completely dry. Her hair looked so shiny I felt the urge to reach out and touch it to see if it was real. I, obviously, resisted it.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Alexandra." (AN: lol, I just HAD to put me in there SOMEWHERE... Yes, my name is Alexandra, although I go by Alex...)

"I'm...uhhh...Ash Ketchum." I told her, kind of nervously.

She grinned at me. "I know."

"I have to go now, erm, Alexandra. I have to go find my friend."

"Misty." she said smiling.

"Eh heh...yeah...How'd you...?" 

"I'll take you to her." she offered.

I gasped in surprise. "You...you...will?"

She nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"But...how?" I asked, still confused.

"Easily. Here..." she extended her hand. "Take my hand."

I extended my hand and took hers. When we touched a bright light surrounded us and we were transported to Misty.

End of Part 10. 

That's it! Like it? Hee hee! I'M in it! I'm a star! Autographs AFTER the show, people! lol... OMG OMG!!! Suikun, you are SO right, girl. Those of you out there who do nothing but insult other people's ficcies are a nuisance. A rule *I* like to follow when reviewing is say something the author did nicely, and something the author could improve upon(sometimes I don't even do that...^^;;;)... Tacky? Yes. Does it work? Yes. It's really stupid for people to review others' stories by cursing and putting down good stories. I don't see most of those who do this writing stories and sharing them with others. If you're one of those people, then, get a life and go back to the place you came from...(like the sewer, for example...I'm sure ya got lotsa friends in there! :oP) That's all I have to say. (YOU GO, SUIKUN!!! TELL THOSE DIRTY RATS, GIRL!!!) Heh heh heh heh... OH! OH!! Wait... I hav one question for you readers... Do you like the plot of my story? Do you think it's...oh, say... original? PLEEZ answer my question because I'd really like to know your opinions...

*-Chiparoo-* ---hates copying off of other stories...*shudder*

(sorry about the long A/N...)


End file.
